


Phil damn Lester

by Junebug1312



Category: Phan
Genre: Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Enemies to Lovers, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug1312/pseuds/Junebug1312
Summary: Phil. Even just thinking about him makes me want to throw up in my mouth. Phil damn Lester. No, I really need to stop thinking about him, or else I fear I will become physically ill.





	Phil damn Lester

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of kinky? Kind of not??? I'm not sure its up for you to decide.

Phil. Even just thinking about him makes me want to throw up in my mouth. Phil damn Lester. No, I really need to stop thinking about him, or else I fear I will become physically ill. That stupid dick really ruins my concentration. Every single game, every stupid basketball game he just always has to give me a hard time afterward in the locker rooms. And dare I say it gets to me! How can it not, I mean of course I throw back whatever he throws at me but still! And here we are again, Wildcats just lost…again. And the stupid Thunderbirds are coming back into the locker rooms with us, of course, we all looked very different. Thunderbirds were cheering, hollering and punching each other in excitement. I never understood why people expressed their joy through violence, guess I will never understand the Neanderthal ways of high school boys, even though I am one. My teammate's heads are all down, staring at their shoes as we change, forced to listen to Mr. Team captain give his speech. And here comes the devil as I speak, or think? 

“Thunderbirds!” Phil exclaims, hollers reply. Phil stands up on one of the benches.

“Another great game won!” Phil began, he looked over at us, me specifically and smirked

“Though its really no surprise, the other team wasn't even worth trying for!” Laughter rang through the room.

“Shut up Lester!” I growled, disappointed I couldn't keep calm around him.

It’s like every time I see him my nerves get lit on fire! He makes me so angry, always trying to get a rise out of me!

“Oh sorry Howell, I would never mean to upset the pretty boy!” Phil teased, his teammates smirking alongside him.

My face reddened, that was his typical insult, ‘pretty boy’. I hated when he called me that, trying to make it seem like I’m not masculine or something.

“You know what? You guys probably lost the game because Howell was too focused on fixing his hair!” Phil cackled at his remark.

I rolled my eyes though I could feel the heat rising in my body, I wish I could push him right off that stupid bench. Phil apparently decided he was done though, so he got off of the bench and walked over to his locker, unlocking it in a swift motion. I studied him, trying to find anything I could tease him about but my brain seemed to be malfunctioning. Usually, I was super good at throwing things back in his face but recently my teams losing streak had really been bringing me down. Phil was the least of my worries, I didn't want my teammates losing faith in me. I’m supposed to bring us all together!

“Howell?” Phils voice snapped me out of my thoughts

My face instantly contorted into a scowl at the sound but I soon realized why he was talking to me. I was still staring directly at him while he took off his shirt, I must have got lost in thought without realizing it. I coughed and turned away from him, my face blossoming even redder. The number of people in the locker room had quickly lessened. Now it was Phil, Robert, some guy from Thunderbirds and me. I tried to ignore Phil's eyes digging into my back and opened my locker. I looked through my locker for a clean shirt when I realized that I came to the school in my jersey, mentally facepalming I just stared at the back of my locker, admiring the scratches on the red metal. I really hoped Phil wouldn't say anything else about what just happened, I was just lost in thought that was it, it’s not like I wanted to see him changing.

“Wow Howell, so pretty boy is into me?” Phil's words rang through my ears and I snapped my head over in his direction. He was now zipping up his jeans and running one of his hands through his hair. I bared my teeth at him, embarrassment and anger taking over my brain.

“And what gave you that idea?” I gritted out trying my best not to lunge forward and attack him.

“Well just the obvious checking out you’ve been doing” Phil grinned and winked at me

More anger washed over me, I could feel my face heating up at his words. Just because I’m gay doesn't mean I would ever even think about checking Phil out or liking him for that matter. He is most definitely not my type.

“Gross, don’t make me gag” 

“Oh I’ll make you gag just not because of my words”

My eyes widened and I coughed in shock. Did he really just say that to me!? I ignored the comment and turned back to my locker. I was tired and really I just wanted to get away from this dirty locker room and into my clean bed. I took out my jeans from my locker and started to pull off my shorts, leaving me in my black Calvin Klein boxers.

“Now your stripping for me? Wow Howell next thing you know you’ll be calling me daddy”

Oh, that was so it. I couldn't take it anymore, was he really going to tease me like that!? I could not let him get away with that. Thankfully the locker room was empty at this point because I didn't need one of his teammates reporting what I was about to do.

I slammed my locker in frustration and practically ran at Phil, tackling him to the ground. A groan escaped his mouth at the sudden contact and before I realized that I didn't think this through, both our bodies collided with the hard floor. I was suddenly worried about Phil’s head because even though he is an asshole I will not go to jail for killing him. Thankfully he was fine, just super pissed at me. One thing we both share in common at least. Instantly we both started to throw punches, rolling around on the dusty floor, grunts echoing around the locker room. I managed to get on top of Phil and pin him to the floor, holding his arms above his head while I stared angrily into his eyes. Phil was struggling when all of a sudden he froze, I kept holding onto him knowing he was probably just tricking me. Phil seemed to be examining what was going on when a smirk appeared on his face.

“Dream about this often?”

I wasn’t expecting that to say the least. My grip loosened on his arms a little bit and I decided to look where he was looking. That's when all the pieces fell into place. I was basically straddling Phil, in my underwear. My eyes grew and my body was shaking with humiliation. He was going to tell everyone that I tried to seduce him or something and I’ll get kicked off the team! Phil seemed to notice my lack of attention as he was currently flipping us over so I was the one on the gross floor. Now that our positions had flipped I felt an inch better about the fact I was in my underwear and a jersey. At least Phil was fully dressed, except for the top button of his pants were open. Why was I noticing that? Why am I not fighting?

I peered up at Phil who was smirking down at me, and I decided this was a good time to struggle. So I began to throw my body up against his in hopes I would be able to throw him off of me so I could get out of this awkward situation. This was probably the most naked anyone had seen me, except for maybe my parents. Phil isn't letting up though and is surprisingly strong, how did I not notice his muscles when he was blocking my shots. I suppose that would be a weird thing to be looking for when an enemy is playing against you. I continue to buck up trying my best to get free when Phil shifts the tiniest bit so his thigh is digging into my hips. I continue to buck up when my crotch rubs against his leg. I stop instantly and gulp, shit if I even try to struggle I don't want to think about what will happen. The thin fabric of my underwear is not going to be helpful here. Phil is now looking confused as to why I stopped fighting against him.

“Dickwad can you just let me up, it’s late” I tried to state confidently but even I could hear the uneasiness in my voice.

Phil stared at me like he was trying to solve a puzzle.

“What you want me to beg?” I half-joked, half said seriously. I really just wanted to get out of there, I really did not want to think about Phils leg anywhere near my-

“You’d like to wouldn't you”

My face blossomed into a bright red color. Forgetting for a moment the situation I was in, I snarled angrily and began bucking up again, my crotch rubbing into his leg which I knew was a bad idea when it started to feel good. I stopped again, my face probably brighter than ever now. My member was growing slowly, awakening from those few brushes. What can I say? I am a teenager. Phil was still grinning, thinking he was so clever at his stupid remarks. Why was he so ok with saying this stuff to me anyway, his known rival. He probably is just assuming I’m gay, he surely doesn't know right? It's not like he saw me checking out Robert right? Shit, I hope not. I look at Phil’s face for a moment, speechless by how my night is going. I take in the pale, unmarked skin. He honestly looks like a vampire. Especially with his sparkling blue eyes and raven black hair.

Woah, Woah Woah.

Did I just say ‘sparkling’ and ‘raven’!? That's what I think of Phils features, I felt the need to think of adjectives!? Ok, this musky locker room air is really getting to me I need to get out. I’ll am doing is gazing at Phil, who has his eyebrows raised now. You know when he isn't talking he actually is pretty cute.

No! Don’t think that!

“Howell can you stop eye-fucking me, we are supposed to be fighting why aren't you struggling anymore?” Phil smirked but still looked confused.

I’m sure my face just got redder as a response, my member was at half mast now, because apparently, my stupid virgin body can't handle a few touches from a cute boy-no shit, Lester is not cute!

“I am not eye fucking you I’m trying to…find another way out” I rolled my eyes like it was obvious though I don't think Phil bought any of it.

“Sure Howell everyone knows how attracted you are to me” Phil bit his lip teasingly and sunk his leg a little further in between my legs unknowingly.

A tiny squeak made its way out of my mouth and Phil raised an eyebrow at the noise. So he really didn't know what he was doing to me? Now I can barely move without grazing his leg. I move my hips and my crotch rubs against his leg again, sending more blood rushing there.

Phil really needs to just say he has won and leave because honestly at this point I am as equally turned on as I am mortified. It's not like I want to be turned on by Phil Lester, I’m just not used to getting any sort of attention especially down there. I have only had one kiss and one handjob by the same guy and both sucked. 

“Just get up” I growled trying to appear in control when we both knew who was stronger between us.

Phil rolled his eyes but looked like he was about to get up when his weight started to shift and he looked slightly unsteady. Before I know it he has slipped further into me which means his leg came into full collision with my dick.

A moan slipped out of my mouth at the feeling the friction had left, while Phil was still catching his breath from falling abruptly. I speedily slapped one of my now freed hands over my mouth, please tell me Phil didn't hear that. Phil was panting right beside my ear, I could feel his warm breath creep down my neck, not helping with my aroused state. My neck is a super big g-spot.

“W-was that a moan?” Phil muttered and shifted backward, so both his legs were now on the sides of my legs. At least my hands are free.

“n-no” I stuttered 

Phil truly didn't look convinced, he examined me for a moment before doing something I never thought he would do before. He ground his hips into mine.

Another moan escaped my mouth and I internally slapped myself, why was I so vocal!

“your-your hard…” Phil stated like he couldn't comprehend what was happening.

“you're turned on by this?”

“No! No! I am not I-I just you like placed your leg in between mine and I tried to struggle and I just ended up you know bucking up and there your leg was and now you just ground against me and that didn't help so-” I cut my rambling off.

Phil was just studying me at this point until he ground against me again. Two moans slipped from my mouth this time, god damn what is wrong with me!?

“I knew you liked me” Phil teased, continuing to grind into me now. Endless moans spilled out of my mouth enough to cover this whole locker room floor that I was still currently lying on.

“w-what” I spoke through another moan

“Come on I’m hot, it's fine I get it” Phil responded, I could feel he was fully hard alongside me now, he just was better at keeping collected.

I rolled my eyes but smiled, honestly if I have to like Phil to get ground against it won't be so bad. Now that this is happening I can fully let my unsolicited thoughts run wild like, damn Phil is fucking hot and begging for him would be so sexy and I always knew I was submissive.

Phil ground in just the right way and a choked whimper escaped my mouth. I really wanted to get out of my underwear, and by this point, I'm sure Phil was feeling restricted as well.

“p-Phil stop” I exclaimed, Phil stopped right away, looking slightly nervous, he must think I want to stop doing this with him.

“Do you want to stop, I didn't mean to make you feel pressured I just-” Phil started to ramble

“No Phil” I began “I just think you should take your jeans off”

Phil looked taken aback for a moment when his cocky mask came back on.

“Oh I see you want to see my naked, I’m not surprised” Phil purred, trying to be sexy.

Phil removed himself off of me and we both got up, stripping off my underwear and his pants and underwear quickly. For some reason, even though I was naked except for my Jersey in front of Phil, my archenemy it didn't feel too weird. His eyes were drifting over my body, taking in everything that I had. I am not the fittest person but I certainly am not unhealthy. Phil was fucking huge though. He had serious abs as well since he was so athletic. How come I've never looked at him this way before, oh yeah maybe because he is an asshole.

“You know your kind of an asshole” I stated and ran my fingertips down the lines on his chest.

Phil gasped out a chuckle and gripped my hips. His licorice colored hair falling into his eyes.

“Yeah we both are, but since we are doing this I’ll make a confession, I’ve only being teasing you cause I knew you were gay and thought this might potentially happen”

“How did you know I was gay?”

“Saw you checking out Robert when he was changing after the first game we won against you guys” Phil smirked and my face grew rosy.

Shit, so he did notice me. Instead of replying I gripped onto his shoulders and started to kiss his collarbones, not wanting to talk anymore. I was super nervous and just wanted to get into the action.

“You know if you wanted me so bad you could have just asked” Phil teased, as small moans came out of his mouth.

You know what it’s time to get him back for all this teasing, all I have ever done is take his innuendos and suggestive jokes and blush at them. Time to make him blush.

“Oh daddy I know” I purred against his chest, I felt him tense and I grinned.

I took my lips off of him to look at his face, which was rosy pink to match mine.

“D-dan” he muttered and gave me a look that said ‘stop’. But I didn't want to stop, this was the one thing I could actually use against him.

“Daddy please touch me” I drew my face closer to his, his eyes grew larger but inside of them, I found something that surprised me, lust.

“Wait” I started taking in how he was reacting to what I was saying, he seemed flushed, lips red from biting them so much. Oh my god.

“Phil, do you like when I call you daddy” I whispered, thinking he would say no.

“Um-no I just” he quickly responded scratching the back of his neck.

“Oh my god you do!” I practically screamed, my face filling with joy.

Finally, something I can use against him! But in this moment I didn't really wanna use it for evil more as I wanted to touch him and for him to touch me.

“Daddy please, please touch me,” I said seductively, he raised his eyebrows most likely thinking I was making fun of him. But I wasn't laughing anymore, now it was time for him to fill his role.

I grabbed one of his hands, seeing the hesitation on his face and guided it to my throbbing cock, which was leaking against my stomach. I gave Phil a look of approval before I placed his hand on my cock, a moan coming out of my mouth.

“y-you want Daddy to touch you?” Phil nervously asked

“Yes! Yes please!” I begged this daddy thing was actually turning me on to.

I let go of Phil's hand and he started to twist his wrist eliciting throaty groans to pour from my mouth.

Phil was nothing like the last guy who had done this to me. He knew exactly what he was doing, flicking his wrist at the head of my cock, alternating between fast and slow tugs. Shit, he was so much better.

“P-Phil, oh my god” I groaned started to kiss his collar bones again.

As long as Phil didn't start to kiss my neck or do anything with my neck I would be fine. I could keep my calm through a hand job but I get pretty much incoherent when anyone is close to my neck. I licked and nipped all around the base of his neck, using my tongue to track the curves of his collarbones. Phil was moaning now too, much quieter than me, but then again I have always been loud. Even while wanking, which is why it’s so hard for me to get off in my house with my parents and brother around. Ok, ew I need to stop thinking about family right now.

Phil was continuing to rotate his hand and I could feel heat bubbling up inside of me, I knew I was close to coming.

“P-Phil I’m close”

Phil looked like he was about to finish me off, the lust in his eyes a prominent feature. But all of a sudden as if out of nowhere he stopped. His hand was still on my throbbing member but he was no longer moving.

“Phil!” I whined I was so close why would he stop!?

“Come on that's not my name, what’s my name pretty boy?” Phil growled

So now he was going to use the ‘daddy' thing to his advantage? Not that I’m complaining, Phil dominating me is fucking hot. Not to mention how much I liked to be called pretty boy in this context, which was strange since most other times it would infuriate me. Yeah, I am so submissive.

“Daddy please” I begged, sucking harder on his neck.  
“That's it, keep begging, you like to beg don't you Dan?” Phil moved the hand that wasn't on my cock up to my chest, tracing a fingertip around my nipple.

“n-no” I whimpered, I wouldn't admit that I really did enjoy the begging that is way too embarrassing.

“Oh come on pretty boy don’t lie to me” Phil purred and continued to move his hand up till he made it to my neck.

My eyes went wide, I tried to pretend like I hadn't stopped breathing but his hand was so close to the one area that made me pretty much submit to anything.

Phil noticed my discomfort and the smart bastard must of finally realized why I was so nervous.

“Your neck huh?”

Phil licked his lips and pulled me closer to him, so my cock and his hand were pretty much both against his chest, I moaned at the slight friction the move gave me.

“Phil seriously don’t-” I tried to tell him but it was too late, his fingertips were running up and down the most sensitive part of my body.

“PHIL” I full out whorishly moaned. Phil halted, and my face turned red.

“Shit that was so hot” Phil whispered, I gulped knowing this was not going to be the last time he did this.

“P-Phil please” I begged not even knowing what I was begging for anymore.

Phil’s dazed expression turned into an arrogant one as if he finally solved the puzzle he was trying to figure out earlier.

“So you like to beg right, Dan?” Phil asked again

I rolled my eyes, opening my mouth to say no. It is way too uncomfortable if he knew that is what I liked. I just had one up on him with the whole daddy thing, I will not let him get me this way.

“N-” As I started to respond Phil lightly pinched my neck.

I full on shuddered, combined with a loud moan.

“You sure pretty boy?” Phil purred, now using his fingernails to scratch down my neck slowly.

I whimpered but refused to open my mouth. I knew if I opened my mouth, all that would come out would be agreement and pleas. But god, what he was doing felt so fucking good right now. Before I could think about how to get out of this so that I could get off, because my cock was begging for attention, I was so close to coming.

Phil decided that it’d be a good idea to start to suck on my neck.

“P-Phil oh my…oh fuck Phil” the words spilled past my lips without waiting for my brains approval.

He was now nipping and sucking on the sensitive flesh, his lips were soft against my skin.

“Dan, tell me you like to beg” he mumbled in my ear, his breath tickling my neck.

I really didn't want to. I really didn't want to let one of my secrets go. I’m telling you I really didn’t. But shit I don't think I could keep anything in, I am so horny.

“D-daddy” I answered trying to get some of the control even though like before the control was all up to Phil.

“Shit your so hot Dan, fuck beg me, beg for it” Phil whispered

I was about to respond with a witty comment or something I’m sure but when I opened my mouth and Phil bit gently on my neck, all of my dignity flew out of the window.

“Yes! Fuck Phil, I like begging ok, please just please touch me do anything please!” The words spilled past my lips and I could feel heat rising up my face as well as in my stomach.

I could feel Phil smirk against my neck, but he didn't respond. He just continued to suck and nip at the skin, sometimes licking up and down. His other hand was still on my cock but my cock was the furthest thing from my mind at the moment. I’ll I could think about was the intense pleasure I was getting from my neck. Until without warning I felt the typical electricity surge through me and before I could stop it, I was coming.

“Shit oh my fuck, daddy please oh my god” I spewed out, Phil pulled back, probably feeling the stickiness on his hands.

Oh. My. God.

I just came from my neck, Phil just witnessed me come from my neck, Phil just made me come from my neck.

After all blinding pleasure was gone from my body, my face blossomed scarlet. I can't believe Phil just saw me come untouched. I was expecting Phil to start laughing at me, leave me to clean up tell me I am some pathetic loser. But instead, Phil was just staring at me, his eyes wide and mouth gaping. I shifted awkwardly on my feet, suddenly feeling very self-conscious and vulnerable now that I wasn't aroused anymore.

“Dan,” Phil's voice came out quiet and scratchy.

“Phil I am so sorry, I didn't mean to….I didn't realize I…I am sorry” I babbled, scratching my neck. Which felt sore from all the attention it just had.

Phil shook his head and gripped my hips, his cock twitching with the lack of attention it had been getting.

“Dan that was the hottest thing I have ever seen” Phil's voice came out deep and it sent another surge of arousal through me.

Phil placed his forehead on my shoulder.

“I almost came just listening to your noises, shit” Phil huffed out a laugh and if my face wasn’t red already it surely was now.

Phil was so sweet, even if he really did think it was hot, it was still nice he wasn't making fun of me for it. I think this was the most caring I had ever seen him, and now I wanted to do something for him.

“Daddy, it’s your turn now” I whispered into his ear.

Phil snapped backward from me, lust apparent in his eyes. Before he could say anything I got down on my knees, Phil obviously got the hint because his cock gave a feeble twitch at my implication.

“Dan are you sure?”

I just smiled and gripped his swollen cock, dripping with precum. Phil let out a choked moan and I decided that the best way to do this would be just going for it. Without a second of thought, I wrapped my lips around the head of his cock. He moaned heartily and grabbed onto my jersey to steady himself. I bobbed my head, sucking and swallowing around his big cock, hoping that he was enjoying himself.

“Shit Dan, I know you pretty much just started but I’m close” Phil groaned

I grinned around his member, so I was doing a good job. I just started moving my head faster, he gripped onto my jersey even harder, I started to lick at his tip when he began to pant.

“D-Dan I’m coming!” Phil grunted and tried to push me backward

Yeah, sure I thought about removing my mouth. The thought crossed my mind but then another thought crossed my mind, about how hot it would be to feel Phil coming in my mouth. Wow, I am a lot dirtier than I previously thought, or maybe Phil just brings it out in me. So I continued to suckle while he released into my mouth, the taste was bitter while the texture was thick, but I managed to swallow all of it, while he bucked tiredly into my mouth, riding the last few moments of pleasure.

When I was sure he was done I backed off, my knees were tired from kneeling on the hard floor and my eyelids felt heavy. My parents are going to kill me, it must be so late.

I picked myself off the floor, and the look on Phil's face was worth it. Pure shock mixed with bliss.

“Shit, your hot” he mumbled, I laughed.

“Your welcome” I stated and jokingly took a bow.

“Ok I take it back you are such a nerd!” Phil exclaimed still trying to catch his breath.

I rolled my eyes but picked up his clothes off the floor and tossed it to him. I was glad to be getting back into my underwear as it was becoming quite chilly in this locker room. I walked away from him to retrieve my pants from my locker. It was kind of crazy that after all of this, I didn't feel weird at all. If anything I was looking forward to doing that again, though Phil was probably just horny and wanting to get off. If he had wanted a relationship he would have offered earlier probably. I let a pout grace my face, at least he didn't take my virginity or something, though it scares me how if he had asked too I’m not sure I would have said no. Phil just had this effect on me, I always tried to snap back at him but even when he was taunting me, the anger boiling under my skin made me feel alive. He made me feel alive. Shit, I was not expecting to have these thoughts about the rival team caption.  
After putting on my pants, I thought about walking out of the locker room, not taking a moment to look back. I’m sure all Phil would say is ‘I hope you don't get attached’ or something stupid. Phil just seems like the fuckboy type.

“Hey, Dan?” Phil called out to me, I turned around to look at him. 

He was now fully dressed and smiling at me. I sighed awaiting the usual speech one night stands probably give each other.

“So…I really enjoyed tonight and I just don't want you walking out of here thinking that it was meaningless or something” Phil chuckled nervously

I blinked, wait...what?

“I actually really like you, just cause your fucking hot and really good at giving head doesn't mean there's nothing there for me” Phil explained

I could see how vulnerable Phil was making himself, if I wanted to I could just shut him down. Tell him that I was just horny and wanting to come but I’ve never believed in lying. And I don't think I could live with myself if I told him that it was nothing.

“Yeah I think maybe subconsciously I have always liked you as well” I blushed awkwardly, it was way harder to tell feelings.

Phil smirked and shifted on his feet, I’m just glad I'm not the one who feels uncomfortable with this conversation.

“You know but really I hate you” I smirked back at him.

“Oh really” Phil responded raising one of his eyebrows, he stepped closer to me.

“Yeah you always make me so mad, and you always call me rude things it’s not really nice you know”

“Yeah and what else do I do?”

“You make me fall apart, by just touching my neck you know that is really an asshole move” I teased, Phil was right in front of me now.

“I’m sorry”

“Well you should be, and another thing-”

“Dan”

“What Phil what are you going to-”

“Shut up”

Phil grabbed onto my loose jersey and pulled me closer, colliding our bodies and smashing our lips together. It was passionate but there was history behind it, like a type of energy surging through my body. Who knew kissing this asshole would feel so good.

Phil pulled away from me, and let go of my shirt.  
“Does that make up for my shit?” Phil gave me puppy dog eyes and smiled.

I rolled my eyes, and grabbed ahold of Phil once more, kissing him was much to satisfying.

Phil Lester...the name doesn't sound as bad anymore, no...it doesn't sound bad at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I have a line calling Phil a fuckboy...I'm sorry :P


End file.
